Distinct Pieces II (Book 2)
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: As Fine decided to go back to the Sunny kingdom. There were still questions that was rolling over and over in her mind. She was disappointed, sad, and frustrated. The question was "Why didn't he let me confessed my feelings to him?" She thought that everything turned out to be okay now. But her expectations went over her.(There will be new characters! Sorry for the bad summary R&R)
1. Introduction

**Hello Everyone! So here's the Season 2 you've all been waiting for! Hope you can endure the story like the first season! Please R&R!**

**D.P means Distinct Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong>D.P II: Introduction: A Whole new beginning.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was wondering all this time…Why didn't Shade let me confess my feelings to him? Does he hate me now?..Well he did said that it wasn't the right time. But, what does he mean by that?<p>

I've signed all the papers that was required for me to resign as an Idol. Even though the fans will be sad, there are many Idols here, so sooner or later they will notice that I won't be famous again.

Right now, I'm on a flying train. And Yes I'm gonna be back at the Sunny Kingdom. I can't stay at the Planet Earth even though I wanted to, but my planet needs me after all.

Bright and Rein are gonna stay a little longer, well that's what they told me. I can't lecture them can't I since they have their own lives to live in.

Well as for me, here I am still confused and messed up. Really, I don't get Shade anymore. If he has some problems then why don't he share it with me? We already made up didn't we? Does he wantsus to be friends only?- No, no. Fine you shouldn't think about things like that! You need to trust Shade more.

Besides he did said that _'It's not the right time' _Right? So that means- Mou! I'm really confused! Just, I'll leave at like that, Shade will surely explain everything to me, won't he?

The travel will only take minutes so I won't fall asleep, cause usually when I'm on a bus or anything if the trip takes too long I'll fall asleep without noticing.

Oh yeah! Shade was the first one who returned at the Mysterious star. He left one month ago, it made me sad a bit. And yeah, it's only a 'bit' since I'll see him as soon as I arrived. I gaze upon the window as I was awed by the stars that was shining brightly.

I can trace letters through them, like S and F. I smiled secretly as I continued on playing all by myself.

There's only few people on board since people from the fushigi planet doesn't travel up so much, well that was details I read during my lectures though.

I don't know why but I felt suddenly home sick, like how I want to hug Mom and Dad and also Camelot and Lulu.

Spacing out too much, I didn't noticed that the train was already signaling us to get off board. I wuickly stood up and headed out of the train. Hmm…I missed how this kingdom and world feels like.

As I walk through the village people was staring at me, feels really awkward though. I don't know why their staring at me like that- Wait am I wearing pretty weird clothes? I look at my self up and down and checked if I did.

I still have a bad sense of fashion you see.

But…It doesn't look weird so why…-OH YEAH! How could I forgot?! I'm a princess here! Mataku, I really need to remember that. Probably because I'm used on how the people on earth treats me on the same level Probably they don't have a prince or princess.

A little girl tag my clothes as I stoop down and patted the girl's head. She has a wound on her right arm and her clothes are dirty. I took out a handkerchief on my bag and let it get wet using the bottle water I brought with me.

After that I placed the handkerchief on the girls right arm and treated it with a bandage. Yeah, I'm pretty pack up right? Well…I brought it with me just to secure if I ever fall or tripped since _I am _clumsy.

I took out a large shirt and my old skirt and pulled out a scissor. I cut it based on the little girl's measurements. And I didn't noticed that people was starting to spread around us as they watched me sewing the shirt and skirt I just cut together.

I put out some little ribbons too, I sewed it together with the edge of the skirt. I put some ribbons at the waist part.

After that I put it aside the little girl just to make sure that I cut the clothes perfectly. I gave it to the little girl who was standing froze up, she looks amazed to what I did just now. Hehe, I did learn few things in the Earth that I'm grateful that I learned it.

I also took out some souvenirs and gave it to the little girl. She just smiled and stared at me again.

I heard whispers and murmurs around me.

I gulp as I saw how many people was gather around me! I stood up and put my bag on my back and started on walking.

"Fine…-sama?" I flinch as I heard someone called my name out. But… It was very familiar to me…So I turn around to see that it was…CAMELOT!

"FINE-SAMA/CAMELOT?!" The both of us screamed out in sync.

"H-How did you found out that it was me?" I ask amazed as Camelot chuckled.

"Because I've been serving you for a long time. Of course I would recognize you, even if you change your looks," I chuckled as I noticed that people started to surround us again.

"So your Princess Fine?! So that's why…" I heard some others mattered as I noticed the girl helped earlier. She was handing a roses to me. And I gladly took it, I patted the little girl's head once more before she walked away with smile curved on her lips.

"Sa, sa. Princess Fine we shouldn't stay in here any longer since people might cause commotion about your return." Camelot exclaimed as I nodded and followed her as we headed towards the Sunny Palace.

As expected I was surprised when loud music was heard when we entered the palace.

"FINE!" I heard Mom yelled as she run towards me for a very tight hug. And that goes the same for Dad.

"We missed you!" They both exclaimed as I signaled for an air to breathe.

"_M-mom, D-dad…Air…Need…to…Breath.."_I choke out as they immediately pulled off.

I smiled as I saw how I missed them and their hugs and kisses too.

"Wow! Dear, I didn't recognized you at first!" Mom complemented as I blushed. Even though my looks changed like a mature one, my personality is still the same. The childish and clumsy Fine is back.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mom asked again as I shake my head which made her surprised.

"No need Mom, I ate before I traveled back." I replied as she smiled.

"Maa, maa. Even your big appetite has changed too." Mom chuckled as I giggled back. I requested Mom and Dad to let me rest for a time since I'm pretty sleepy now. I crawl onto my bed and flopped myself. Mukyuuu! I missed how my bed smells like sweets!

My eyes was getting heavier now…Seems like, I was too excited to g back here. I left the apartment for like 4:00 A.M in the morning. And waited for the flying bus that took 25 minutes to arrived.

Hmm…I'm really glad…I came back…But even so…Why do I feel like seeing Shade right now? Why do I feel like I want to hug him and kiss him? Guess my heart is falling in love with Shade again.

Little by little…I fell asleep, and was hoping that I would dream a beautiful dream.

* * *

><p>*End of Introduction*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And also Rate! Thank you so much for waiting for the second season! And Thank you for reading the very first chapter! Review and rate, I appreciate it! Ja ne minna! Sorry for the very short chapter! The next one will be surely longer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! So here's the next chapter! So sorry for the very long wait! Really been busy, since our monthly exam will be coming, so anyways hope you enjoy, review, rate and once again. I would like to thank ALL of you for bearing to wait and read quite a long story. Without your help, I couldn't decided to make a new season and will leave the first season unsatisfied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>D.P II : Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up from the sound of an annoying-no, VERY annoying alarm clock! Geez, I don't even remember setting up an alarm clock to wake me up, I slammed the clock irritatedly and sat up unwillingly.<p>

"Mou! I'm still sleepy!" I groan like a child. I stretched my arms and then I heard someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning Fine-sama!" A very hyper and cheerful voice coming from Camelot greeted as I stayed quiet while rubbing my eyes.

"Camelot...Are you the one who set up an alarm clock to wake me up?" I ask, more like I was declaring if she's the one who set this annoying alarm clock up.

"My apologize, but Fine-sama. Elsa-sama was the one who ordered me to set it up. I'm terribly sorry if it disturb your beauty sleep because of your travel all the way here." She sincerely apologized as I sigh.

"Please tell Mom that, don't wake me up quite early in the morning," I saw her tilt her head as she looked at me confusedly.

"Fine-sama, I'm very sorry to tell you this but it's already 11:38 A.M." My eyes automatically searched for the Alarm clock that I slammed irritatedly for like a few minutes ago. I searched up for the cabinet which I put it in and OH MI! It's already noon!

"Camelot! You should have told me earlier!" I frown as she chuckled.

"My apologize." I crossed my arms as she apologized once again.

"I'm noticing something here...Your apologizing for like many times, is there something wrong?" I asked as she immediately reacted to what I just said.

"N-no, it's nothing. Please be dressed, the majesties are waiting for you downstairs." She pointed towards my closet before bowing down and exited the room.

Surely there's something bothering her. I know that reaction so...Yeah...

I didn't waste any more time and stood up from where I was sit-ed and arranged the blankets, pillows and every comfy things I used last night. It's quite cold and freezing so I needed to use for like 3 blankets to satisfy my body who was tingling in cold.

I opened my closet and saw a white long dress with rose on both left/right side and has a curl on the edge and on the back it has mini- designs with straps in it.

It's cute and it fit perfectly!

I face myself right in front of the mirror and saw how the dress sway beautifully along with my body. I twirl and jump up like a ballerina and then finally caressed my dress on the edge and bowed down.

"More like I'm dancing here by myself." I chuckled to my own ridiculous words. Yeah...I'm used on wearing dresses compare to when me and Rein was still young. I hated wearing dresses, it resist me from running around because the dress is too puffy and large that whenever I run I stepped into my dress and falls down which I found totally embarrassing.

I put up a little bit amount of lipstick and some foundation so the sweat won't affect my looks.

I change a BIT huh?

I slowly brushed my hair and tied it up and curl it down and braid it too.

After that I stepped out of my room that I just locked and headed downstairs. Hmm? I can hear violin and Piano...What's going on down here?

I slowly walk down and saw that it was a party, which I don't know whose party is. But whoa, many people from different kingdoms, it's quite embarrassing to go out there, but I know Mom and Dad is waiting for me.

When my footsteps echoed throughout the room, everything went so silent that made me nervous to walk downstairs. And mostly people are looking at me! Well it's obvious though.

"Fine! You look gorgeous! My mom praised as she ran to me for a hug. I kinda miss it since we only hug a little time last night since I'm tired and sleepy, but now, they can hug me all they want!

"All I can say is that...Are you really Fine?" Father joked as I chuckled along.

"Fine!" I was surprise when a voice squeak out. I turn to where the voice was coming from and my eyes widened as I saw Rein and Bright!

"Guys! I thought your gonna stay to the Earth for days? Why so sudden?!" I ask curiously.

"Well, Bright wants to go back so I just agreed on, and besides I miss Mom and Dad and You too!" She hugged the three of us as we snuggle up and cuddle up. I heard cheers around us, and I currently forgot about that!

"Ahem..Now, let's cuddle up for a group hug later. So?" I cleared up my throat as we released the hugging moments.

"So? What do you mean by 'so'?" Rein is slow as ever! I sigh and took a glance at Bright, he quickly understood and he immediately blushed.

"Really? How dense can you be Rein?" She tilt her head in confusion, I sigh and headed beside her and whispered what I meant.

She gasp and then blushes.

"N-Nothing happened! We just had a date that's all!" She yelled out.

"R-e-a-l-l-y~? Then why are you two b-l-u-s-h-i-n-g?" I teased out as they blushed even more.

"Stop it!" Rein angrily and blushingly demanded as I chuckled on how cute they look together.

"You know I envious the both of you so you should be happy rather than getting your face mushed up." I chuckled as they stared at me worriedly.

Really? Why are they staring at me like that?! It's annoying!

"Please stop making that kind of face okay?" I demanded as they stared at me sadly now!

Argh! Just what's the matter with the both of you?

"I know that look, you two have something to tell me right?" I raised my eye brow as they bowed their heads down.

"Come on spit it out!" I said, it sounded like an order. Rein raised up her head and showed me an unexplainable face.

It's more like confused, sad, angry, annoyed- WHICH IS IT?!

"What?!" I asked furiously.

I heard murmurs around us when I looked at the gate.

"NO!" Rein suddenly covered my eyes that made me fall on my bottom.

"WHAT THE-" I squeaked out as I removed her hands.

I glared at her before turning my head towards the gate...I felt my heart fell out...As I saw Shade...He was arm to arm with that beautiful, gorgeous girl.

I fall on my feet once again. Rein and Bright immediately helped me up but, my feet was like a very heavy stone that I can't lift up.

I can feel the pain inside my chest...I gripped my dress tightly as I felt tears flowing down my cheeks... Shade...Do you think this is just a stupid game? But, sorry...I won't lose. I will surely stand right in front of you and let you explain everything clearly to me. Whether you really love me or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So hey Everyone! Another enemy appeared huh? Do you think it's interesting? Please review! And also rate! Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you'll wait for the next chapter! Ja!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**D.P II: Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>From my irritation I unconsciously walk towards Shade and tagged his hands along to me. Seriously, this is getting a little bit out of hand.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?!" I frown which made him surprised.

"Isn't that suppose to be my line?! Why did you pull me out of those people I'm talking to? It's rude you know." He lectured me that made me even more irritated.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Shade! I thought everything was perfectly fine between us! But why are you doing it again?" Surely I was getting angry. Yes! WHO WOULDN'T BE ANGRY AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS?!

"Yes! It's fine between us!" He stated out which made me stop from frowning out.

"Then who IS that GIRL?" I point all the way inside the ball room and point towards the girl who was clinging to him a few seconds ago.

"Really?! You're getting jealous by a girl who just came up to m and hugged me by the arm?" Why is he yelling at me? Shouldn't I be the one whose yelling at him right now?!

"Yes! Yes Shade! I'm fucking jealous! Are you happy now?! So what do you intend to pull out?! That your a playboy?!" Argh! My make up is going to be destroyed!

"There's nothing between us! And is that the way how you welcome me back?" He asked out. I noticed that the people inside was hearing us.

"Shade...Please tell me the truth! It's not a game anymore! Just...Please..." I beg out which softened his expression.

"Fine...I'm sorry, but right now...I can't, things are too complicated for you to understand. Just please trust me, your the only one I love." He caressed my cheeks and suddenly pulled me into a kiss! H-h-h-he was playing along with my tongue!

"Shade s-stop it!" I groan out as I heard him smirked, and his lips suddenly slide down onto my neck!

"Shade! People inside the party might see us! And what are you doing?!" I was trying to push him away but, he was just too strong.

"Alright...But, trust me okay? Your the only one for me...And that girl is a bit relative of mine." He pushed me away from him and waved goodbye.

Out of balance I fell into the ground.

Did he just kissed me?!

No! Fine forget about that! His probably messing up with you!

So I stand up and headed to the party where I saw Rein searching for me.

"Fine!" She ran towards me as she attack me with a hug.

"What happened?! Why did you suddenly barged into Shade's conversation?" Rein was pulling out a question that I can't answer, since...If I talk about it I'll remember that he...ARGH! Just what is going on!?

"N-nothing happened I just ask some few questions to him so there's nothing to worry about." I stammered out as her expression turned into a relieved one.

"I thought you slapped Shade and said mean things to him," She exclaimed as I yelled 'Hey!'

"What do you mean by that?" I crossed my arms as she stared at me with a really-look.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?Well when there are still things we are arguing about when we were at the earth. You kept throwing mean things to me whenever we talk." She crossed back to me.

"Really? I don't remember such a thing." I strike back as she grinned evilly as Bright come along to our side to stop our 'ridiculous-fight'.

"C-calm down you two!" Bright stopped us, while I snickered and laugh.

"Fine...Are you okay with that?" Rein suddenly spoke.

I smiled at her softly as I nodded, "yes, and it looks like they don't have a relationship either." I said as I stared all the way to Shade's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As Fine stared towards Shade's direction. Bright and Rein stared at each other worriedly, their worried about Fine.

She doesn't have any clue about what's going on.

"F-fine, were going out for some fresh air, okay?" Rein stammered as Fine nodded.

The two of them went out to the garden and tried to talk things out, they sat at the bench and stared at the night sky.

"Ne...Bright, Fine will experience hurtful feelings again...What do you think I should do?" Rein spoke sadly as Bright smiled, he knows that she was worried about her sister.

"Be there for her when she needs someone to stay by her side." He spoke simply, Rein stared at Bright and smiled.

"Yeah...You're probably right...But Bright..." Rein was starting to shed tears.

"Both of them will be sad! Because Javica arrived! She...she..." Rein couldn't continue her words due to the tears that's stopping her.

"Shhh, sshhh. That's enough Rein." He patted her back while he hugs her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shade's POV:<strong>

I really can't believe that I did THAT to Fine, it's just that my body move on it's own.

More importantly, how I deal with this new problem I have. Ever since Javica arrived, Mom is preparing another defense in case she do something stupid.

I was shocked and at the same time I can't do anything.

Javica's father arranged an engagement for us when I was still dating Fine. But bluntly I turned down the proposal.

I said that I have a special girl that I need to protect.

But after that. Yearly she comes to our kingdom to messed with Mom's things and forcing her to agreed with the arrangement.

She will do everything just to make me hers.

What I'm doubting right now is too deep and I'm worried about Fine. She might do something to her so I need to stay by this girl's side, In case she has something to do to hurt Fine.

I'm sorry...Fine...I'm really sorry...I don't have any other choice. I'm sorry for lying because this girl is selfish and pure evil. And of course I will do everything just to protect you.

**(Hello Everyone! Sorry for the bad words! Hontoni! Haah~ It's hard to type those, but anyways hope you like the new flow and please rate and review! ja ne wait for the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**D.P II: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The way they excused them selves at the party yesterday is quite weird, and at the same time, the way they talk to me...It's like their voice was shimmering or afraid. I don't know but I just got that feeling.<p>

Once again...I got this uneasy feeling that was telling me that...Their somehow hiding something from me.

But as I promised before I'll never doubt them ever again. So aside that, I'll let that thought slide out my mind.

Right now I'm in my room...Doing nothing and just laying here at my bed.

My first impression to that girl who was clinging to Shade at the party yesterday was...Selfish, a bitch, stubborn.

Yeah I know I'm too Judgemental when it comes to people's impression. But to say this...I'm good at stuffs like this.

Haa...At first I was angry at Rein but now, I'm jealous of her...Sometimes I always think that why does things never goes right between me and Shade?

At first I thought that were really not meant to be...But now I realized that, if you truly love someone. You must fight for them even if you turned out to be the wrong one.

That's what true love is.

Well...Honestly, I don't understand the word true love. But thanks to the boy that made me understand that word...but right now, that boy is not with me...Shade is not right here beside me.

But for better or worst...I'll fight for our love until the end of my breath-I mean the end of time. XD

I heard someone knocked on my door which send me to stood up lazily and opened the door.

And during the time I opened the door, I felt arms surrounding my body and made us fall down.

To make it clear I saw the boy who was hugging me was Shade...His not looking at my eyes, he just burried his face on my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

Somehow...I have a feeling that I won't be able to hug him like this...For like...It will be the last time-NO FINE! Don't think things about that! Didn't Shade promised that he won't hurt your feelings anymore? So it must be only your imagination.

"Shade...?" I raised my tone as I called his name...He didn't respond and continued on squishing me.

"Shade, please...I can't talk to you properly if your not gonna broke off the hug...Come on," I tried to push him to break off the hug but it was useless...His too strong.

"Fine...I'm sorry..." I felt warm water dripping on my shoulder...And that was the time I realized that he was...crying.

But...Why?

"Shade? What's wrong? Come on, let's talk about it to make you feel better," I requested as I heard him chuckled.

"I'm so lame...Showing such a horrible side to you..." He continued on sobbing but his still hugging that's why I can't look at his face properly.

I patted his back and spoke,

"Shade...Everyone has a weak side...Besides, everyone cried too you know," He didn't respond to my words...I was about to broke the hug off this time when he said something that made my eyes widened.

_"Fine...I'm sorry...But I can't fulfill my promise..." _And he broke the hug off then exited my room.

I run after him when I saw him stopped on running and looked at the gate where I saw this girl who was clinging at his arm.

I ran towards them, Shade was about to ran away when the girl grabbed him by his arm.

"May I ask what's my Fiance doing here?" She asked as my eyes widened...I don't get the part where she said... 'my fiance'.

"Shade...What's the meaning of this?" I clenched my fists as I looked at him sadly.

"..." He remained silent as the girl answered my question.

"The meaning is very simple...His my Fiance." She said with her eye brow raised...What a bitch.

"Fiance? Who? You? Sorry but I thought that I'm Shade's Fiance." I strike back as she laughed out loud which made my left eye twitched.

"Yes, and sorry to say this but, I'm the rightful contracted Fiance to Shade..Not you," She pointed to me with an disgusting look.

I'll stay strong! I'll be brave! This time I'll be the one who'll help Shade, I'll be the one who will chase after him.

"Shade? Can you explain everything to me?" I pleaded as he didn't looked at me and looked away.

"Sorry dear, but he won't talk unless I told him to." I glared at the girl and raised my left eyebrow at her.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not talking to you-" I was trailed off by the pain I received from her when she kicked my stomach which made me cough out some blood and fell on my knees. Shade reacted to this and was about to run beside me when this bitch stepped in.

"Shade, don't you dare to lay a hand on her ever again..Or else," Her mischievous smile was really getting on my nerves, Shade stepped back and bowed his head...So she's threatening him huh?

I don't know what's happening right now..But I stood up and walk towards her still holding my stomach. I swiped my mouth since there's still blood dripping down.

"Did I do something to make you kick me?" This time, I'm not joking around, I was getting serious and irritated at the same time.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong...I'ts just that your in my way, and one more thing, your really getting on my nerves." I chuckled then smirked.

"Hey, don't steal my words...That's suppose to be my line,"I saw her grinned her teeth which made me chuckle.

"Come on Shade, let's get out of here...Besides, this will be the last time you'll see her." My eyes widened as I saw that smile on her lips once again.

"Shade-*Cough*, *cough*" As I expected...The impact from her kick will leave a big damage on my stomach...Shade just grinned his teeth and clench his fists as he exited the palace...While I sat here coughing so many blood.

"That...Girl is so irritating," I manage to spoke out before I stood up.

"Fine?! What happened there's a blood on your mouth!" Rein panicked as she run towards me.

"I know...It's that girl who did this to me..." I disgustingly spoke as Rein's eyebrow raised.

"That girl...?" Look whose acting innocent.

"Rein I know you know her, so please stop acting like you know nothing." I looked at her with a serious stare as she flinch and sighted in defeat.

"You mean Javica?" I nodded as she sighted once again.

"Yes, what's with that Javica girl anyway?Why is she doing this to me and Shade?" I asked too many question...But she just smiled at me...But her smile was fainted with a sad one.

"Javica...From the Weapon kingdom... I met her when Shade and you was still dating...Shade talked talked to me that Javica's father was arranging a engagement for them...But Shade truly loves you and didn't think twice and cancelled the engagement, as you see...That girl is selfish...She'll do ANYTHING just to obtain her desire...So he kept it a secret from you then let that year passed...But this year, she came again." She finished as I stayed frozen here at my seat.

I realized that all this time...Shade was the one who experienced such a pain...But, I was selfish too and only care for myself...

So this time...I'll be selfish once again...Just to take him back.

*Kring, kring,kring*

Our attention went to the phone as Rein answered the call.

"Yes?" She formally asked, I don't know who she's talking to...But I can sense the aura got intense.

"What?!" I was surprised when she squealed out.

It took minutes until the call ended.

"Rein? What's wrong? You look pale," I asked as she looked at me with a sad eyes.

"Fine...It's about Shade..." My heart suddenly start beating faster...What about Shade?

"Javica...She took Shade with him...Back to the Weapon kingdom." I felt my surrounding stopped on turning as I heard those sentences.

Shade...Javica..That Girl! She threaten Shade to go with her!

I looked at Rein as she nodded.

"We'll go to the Weapon Kingdom and make that girl bow on her knees!" I furiously yelled as Rein smiled.

-End of chapter 3-

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone! How's the story? Do you like it? I put some intense flow so I hope it's not that bad...Well, see you on the next chapter! Please review okay? Thanks! <strong>


End file.
